


The Ultimate Dating Sim!

by A_Jthe666th



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I'm sorry but I lost inspiration for the last fic, M/M, embarrassed Nagito aha, more tags to come, okay enjoy, pls forgive me, unusual confession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Jthe666th/pseuds/A_Jthe666th
Summary: Hajime Hinata,a Reserve Course student often plays videogames with his only friend,Chaiki Nanami.One day though,he meets some of Nanami's friends.One caught Hinata's eye the most.What will happen between them?OOkay so I'm sorry but I lost inspiration for the previous fic and my summer was a bit of a rollercoaster,but I got inspiration for another fic.This fic was inspired by Gaming With Nanami(Anthology dub) by Lune on youtube.Check them out!I am actually going to be completing this fic in one sitting hopefully because I have the whole story in my head soooo.Hope's Peak AU but Nagito is different and more sane.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Ultimate Dating Sim!

Hinata was never good at videogames.But he always played them with Chiaki Nanami,the Ultimate Gamer.They played a lot of games together,but Hinata always lost.You see,Hinata was a Reserve Course student,so that meant he had no talent.And Nanami was his only real friend.

One day though,they were playing some games on their consoles when suddenly,an unfamiliar voice called Nanami.

It was a girl who was wearing the provided uniform by Hope's Peak.Hinata had come to the concluison that she was an Ultimate as well.

There was a boy with her,she was practically dragging him along.She waved in their direction,but,Nanami like Nanami,she didn't notice.Hinata got a look at them.One of the things that he was „good“ at,was „reading“ people by their appereance.The girl was short,and white.She had caramel colored hair,and ocean blue eyes.

Her hair was tied up in space buns,but they were loosened.He got some sort of „mean girl“vibe from her,but his attention was more on the boy.

The boy was really tall,and was sickly pale.He had white fluffy hair,that turned red at the ends.He was also wearing the uniform.But suprisingly to Hinata,he could not read him.He didn't know what he was like,it was just confusing him.He could not put a finger on a personality that would match his look.

He seemed really nice,but he got that from the warm smile the cotton haired boy was flashing at him.Hinata's heart,MELTED.He nudged Nanami a bit and when she finally got off of her game,she noticed them as well.The two Ultimates approached them by the time Nanami came to reality.“Hi Nanami!How ya doin'?“,asked the short girl with a casual smile on her face.“I'm doing fine,Teke.How about you?“Nanami replied.

„I'm doing juuuust great!“The pale boy didn't say anything,and Hinata swore he could see a hint of nervousness in the other boy's smile.

„Are you alright,Nagito?You seem a bit worried..“

Hinata's POV(sorry for this sudden pov change I just couldn't take writing in third person anymore.)

I could not take my eyes off of him. _Why is he pulling me in?_

"Ah yes!I am perfectly fine Nanami-san!" _GOD,EVEN HIS VOICE IS SO BEAUTIFUL I CAN'T STAND IT._

"Alright,if you say so.."Nanami then opened up her Nintendo Switch and continued playing."Hold up!Who are **you**?"The girl asked me,and I could see that she was plotting something,but I couldn't figure out what.

"My name is Hajime Hinata.But don't mind me,I'm just a Reserve Course student,so you don't have to waste your time with me."I knew that they already had a bad opinion of me,since they most likely already figured out that I was a Reserve Course.

"Don't say that about yourself!Just because you're a Reserve Course,does not mean that you're a waste of time!"The boy spoke up,and I swear I could feel my heart beating louder than ever. _Why am I so happy because of a simple comment from someone I don't even know?_

Nanami looked up from the Nintendo Switch just as he said that comment,her face was clearly telling me that she was shocked. _But why?She always says those kinds of things,so why is she shocked from him saying that?_

"Teke,what's up with Komaeda today?I don't think that he would **ever** say that to a Reserve Course student,let alone **talk to him.** "

"Weeeeeell you see Nanami,that Komaeda is in the past.So don't bring him back.He's working on his mental state and his behavior,see?He wanted a change,so please don't bring him back to what he was."

_Wow,that was deep._

"Umh,do you guys want to go to the arcade with us since you're already here?"Nanami asked them."Hooold the phone,you never said that we were going to the arcade!" _Why did she decide that all of a sudden?_ "Well I wanna go so yeah."

"Alrighty then.Sure,we will gladly come with you two!...Wait we have never introduced ourselves,damn.Well,I will start!My name is SADAKO TEKE,AND IIII AM THE ULTIMATE CELEBRITY!!" _No need to yell jeez._

"A-And I am Nagito Komaeda.I know this isn't even a real talent,but I am the Ultimate Lucky student!" _He is too cute for my heart to handle,hellp._

"Well let's get going then!"Nanami turned off her Nintendo Switch,and we went to the arcade.

We played some rhythm games there,as well as shooting games.I always lost,and Nanami and Komaeda mostly won.

Time passed by,like maybe half a month or so,and uhmm,I started to develop feelings for Komaeda.I don't know how,I don't know why,I just did.And I knew that the two girls were trying to get us together.I did appreciate it but,I didn't want to force Komaeda into something he doesn't want to do.So we stayed friends,for now..


End file.
